


Inheritance

by locrianrose



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, M/M, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28074888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locrianrose/pseuds/locrianrose
Summary: Corrin was crying, shaking as tears eked out from her eyes, and an image formed in his mind of a much younger girl, sobbing from a scraped knee midway through sparring practice, distraught at the pain of such a little thing.That had been easy to fix, to wipe away, but this—He had done this—-Xander hesitates, and the world shifts.
Relationships: Camilla/Luna | Selena, Joker | Jakob/My Unit | Kamui | Corrin, Leon | Leo/Odin, Leon | Leo/Odin/Zero | Niles, Leon | Leo/Zero | Niles
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Collapse

“Brother, this is madness!”

Xander looked down at Corrin as she braced herself before him, Siegfried grasped tightly in his hand. He would do what had to be done. He didn’t respond to her plea, instead urging his horse forward. She’d approached him foolishly, the only ally in range that doggedly loyal butler who followed her even now.

“I’m not your brother anymore.” Xander spoke, swinging Siegfried down towards her. Corrin was, as always, too slow to block, and without Xander pulling his blows, there was nothing to stop the unnatural blade from slicing into her chest as he galloped past, looping back to her. The pit in his stomach was back, and he watched as dispassionately as he could, his role firm in his mind, as Corrin fell.

“ _No!”_ Her butler yelled as he charged, and Xander gestured to Peri and Laslow to deal with him. The rest of the Hoshidans were slowly and surely being pushed back to the far edges of the Opera House, and Xander saw Garon rise.

“If she is not dead, finish her.” His voice carried across the battlefield, and Xander knew what he needed to do.

Xander exhaled as he dismounted, lifting Siegfried to strike her through.

Corrin was crying, shaking as tears eked out from her eyes, and an image formed in his mind of a much younger girl, sobbing from a scraped knee midway through sparring practice, distraught at the pain of such a little thing.

That had been easy to fix, to wipe away, but this—

He had done this—

“What are you waiting for?” Garon asked as he slowly approached.

“You can use her against them.” Xander’s mind raced, trying to think of anything that he could say.

“This is not a time to show weakness.” The threat was implicit in Garon’s statement.

“I will turn her against them, no matter the cost.” Xander stated. “I know how it was done before. I will do it again.” He steeled himself. “I will kill her myself if I do not succeed.”

Garon studied Xander for a long moment as he waited, sword frozen above Corrin as she slowly bled out, then dipped his hand.

“I will allow this. Make them believe you have killed her. Prove to me you what you are willing to do.”

Xander drove Siegfried into the ground before Corrin, praying that what he’d already done wouldn’t kill her.

Jakob was screaming.

“Silence him. Bring him for information.” Xander ordered, nodding to Peri, who had pinned Jakob down. Peri interpreted that in her own way, slamming her fist into his head until he fell silent.

Garon was saying something to the Hoshidans, but Xander couldn’t focus. All he could see was Corrin where she lay, unable to speak, unable to fucking move—

“Laslow.” Xander nodded to the other, handing him the reins to his horse before kneeling before Corrin. Her eyes were closed now, breathing shallow, but still present. “I will keep you alive.” He murmured to Corrin’s unconscious form. “No matter what it takes.”


	2. Protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xander does his duty, Leo tries to keep up.

Xander did his best to ignore Hans’ looming bulk guarding the door as Iago adjusted his table of instruments and tinctures. Xander had made sure to assign Peri and Laslow to guard Corrin as often as possible, but the sooner the process was started, the sooner he’d be able to keep Hans from looming.

Corrin was strapped down, a precaution Iago had been keen to remind Xander was necessary, going as far as to show Xander a scarred patch on his arm, telling him in gruesome detail of when a teenage Corrin had inflicted that on him, and what he’d done to her in return.

Corrin had lived through this before, and she would again, Xander reassured himself. After this it would be easier, and they’d have their fresh start with her. Iago continued his mixing, and Xander moved, pulling Corrin’s hair out of her face and tying it back.

She was alive, true, but any time spent close to waking since she’d been brought back to Clarkenstein had been feverish, filled with delusions. She’d been healed enough to survive, but nothing more had been provided. Jakob was hidden away deep below, and Xander had been there when they’d started the process of extracting anything he had known about Hoshido, and Xander knew Hans had been at work there.

Xander’s other siblings were all far away, doing their own work for their father, but he didn’t doubt that Camilla was already on her way back now if not already here, and that nothing would keep her away from Corrin now.

The place where Siegfried had struck her was red and puckered, a nasty mark that ran from the top of her chest far under the shift Peri had dressed her in. She’d been the only one Xander had trusted to remove Corrin’s ruined armor when they’d needed to, and he’d made sure that Hans was kept far away during the process. Peri had described the scar in great detail, and Xander didn’t doubt that it would haunt him.

Perhaps that had been intentional on her part, but as always with Peri, he was unsure.

“My supply is long gone. I suppose we’ll need to make the princess suffer once more.” Iago offered Xander a knife, sharpened to a razor’s edge. “King Garon said you requested the privilege.”

Xander nodded as dispassionately as he could. “I did. How much do you need?”

Iago offered a small vial, and Xander nodded, taking the blood where he knew it would be the easiest to heal. Better him than Iago, as he’d long since seen the odd scarring and marks that had appeared on Corrin over the years of Iago’s slow work and torment.

“I’m not going to let you do it next time if you’re not going to take advantage of what you’re allowed to do.” Iago mused as Xander let the bowel fill before pressing down on the incision, passing the bowel off to Iago. Xander wrapped the cut as Iago finished his mixture, beginning the fill the blank tome that he’d brought with the runes he would need.

Xander had been forced to watch this process before. Camilla had refused despite the consequences, and Elise had mercifully been young enough that she’d yet to see it. Xander didn’t know if Leo had seen it or not, and Leo had never broached the topic, and Xander didn’t plan to inflict it on his brother unless he was forced to. He didn’t doubt that Leo had little innocence left, but he would do what he could to protect what was left.

Xander had hoped too many times over the years of Corrin’s childhood that it was the last time it would need to happen, but it appeared that Corrin’s willfulness had brought it upon her again.

“I’ll be keeping a close eye on my work.” Iago stated. “And I fully expect you to cooperate in alerting me in any flaws that I’ll need to improve upon.”

“I will.” Xander vowed.

“I’ll finish enough for one casting.” Iago said as he finished a page of symbols. “I’ll finish the rest as we need them this week. Hold her head.”

Xander moved silently, firmly holding Corrin’s head in place as Iago began to cast the spell from the tome, hand sketching symbols in the air until it fully manifested, the circle of twisted runes as red as the blood that had gone into its creation. The energy built, crescendoing until it slammed into Corrin, washing out what limited color she’d begun to regain from her limited healing. 

Iago set the tome down, moving to examine Corrin and edging Xander out of the way to feel her pulse. Seemingly satisfied, he nodded to Xander.

“Move her to the room.”

Xander began to remove the restraints, carefully lifting Corrin, making sure that her lolling head would not fall.

“I’ll finish my work and then be there to check when she wakes.” Iago stated. “I think it may be time to impart this knowledge on Lord Leo, don’t you think, Prince Xander?”

“It may be.” Xander stated, moving to the door. Hans stared at Corrin for a moment too long before opening, and Xander resolved to make sure the other was kept as far away from Corrin as possible. Laslow and Peri were waiting for him outside the room, Peri leaning over to peer curiously at Corrin.

“Did it work?” She asked Xander, rocking back as he continued to move, following him down the short hall to the room Corrin would be imprisoned in for the time being.

“It was the same as ever.” Xander replied.

“Camilla’s here.” Laslow offered.

Xander cursed.

“Where?”

“Waiting.” Peri grinned. “She’s angry.”

“Here?” Xander asked, nodding to the door.”

“Stormed right in!” Peri said. “Selena talked with Laslow for a few minutes before she followed her.”

Xander frowned slightly at that news, knowing well as he ever did that something still remained between Laslow and Selena (and likely Leo’s overly theatrical retainer— Odin Dark) that he was still yet to be aware of.

Laslow opened the door before Xander, and as he entered what would be Corrin’s rooms he saw Camilla lounging on a couch, rising rapidly to her feet as she saw Xander, and as he was well aware, more importantly to her, Corrin.

Camilla rushed to Xander, tutting as she saw the healing wound on Corrin’s chest before eyeing Xander with a dangerous look.

“Tell me everything. Now.” She demanded petulantly, sweeping a lock of Corrin’s hair out of her face where it’d fallen free.

“Father believes that he can still use her.” Xander stated carefully. “But they’re going to need to step out.” He nodded to Beruka, lurking in the corner, and Selena, who’d begun to descend on Laslow.

“Fine.” Camilla waved a hand at them. “Beruka, Selena, watch the door.”

Xander moved to the bed, laying Corrin carefully down on the surface.

“Laslow, Peri, we’ll need to talk in private. Warn me if Iago approaches.” Xander stated.

Camilla moved, tugging the covers up around Corrin and busying herself checking Corrin’s wounds.

“Who healed these?” She asked as the door shut. “They’ve done a horrible job.”

“I’m not aware.” Xander replied.

“Good.” Camilla moved to face him, hands on her hips. “Because if I was to learn that you’d hurt our dear Corrin in such a way and then prevented her from healing, we’d need to talk.”

“Camilla.” Xander frowned. “You’re not a fool. You must understand that I’ve already done too much.”

Camilla pouted at Xander for a moment, then moved to settle herself beside Corrin. “You could have killed her, and you found a way to bring her back. How could I be angry with you?”

Camilla was angry, Xander knew her well enough to see that, but if Camilla chose not to direct that at him for now, he would not provoke her further.

“Father’s plans are not kind. I will need your help to protect her. It may take… some effort to rebuild her after, if she survives.”

“I will do whatever it takes.” Camilla nodded earnestly, voice dripping with what Xander knew to be false sincerity. “I’d do anything to protect my dear Corrin.”

“She will be isolated.”

“I would assume.” Camilla replied, working her fingers through Corrin’s hair.

“It’s going to be harder to remove the memories. It will be like it was at the start before. There can be no chance of her remembering anything that has happened.”

Xander watched as Camilla’s hands tensed, then slowly relaxed.

“Fine. We’ll be here to help her.”

“Not always.”

“Leo can help.” Camilla offered.

“I would prefer to protect him from fallout from Father.”

“He’s not a child. You need to trust him.” Camilla countered.

“Iago will be working with her.”

“Then I will be here.” Camilla declared, cooing to Corrin as she continued. “I’ll do anything for my little sister, won’t I?”

Xander stiffened slightly as he watched Camilla fuss over Corrin, uncomfortable with his Camilla’s constant denial of her emotions even in private.

“I don’t need to remind you to be careful about what they see you do.”

“Xander, dear, I’m still alive at this point. I’m not a fool. I’ll do what’s needed. When will she be waking?”

The door creaked open, and Laslow poked his head in to nod to Xander, and a moment later, Iago entered.

“Lady Camilla! What a pleasure.” Iago greeted her.

“Iago.” Camilla frowned slightly.

“I’ll wake her once we’ve all spoken.” Iago stated. “Lady Camilla, I see you’ve been examining our work. Prince Xander was as excellent a help as can be imagined. His handiwork nearly outshone my own.”

Xander cleared his throat before Camilla could speak. “Corrin will be isolated. For the time being, she won’t leave her rooms. King Garon will be visiting her at intervals to ensure that our work is thorough enough. Iago will be integral to this process. Camilla, you or I will accompany her when possible.

“King Garon is will find retainers for her who he trusts.”

“She’ll be worried about Jakob.” Camilla said.

“After my work goes on for long enough, that won’t be an issue.” Iago stated. “She will forget, and be remade.”

Camilla didn’t seem to like that. Xander didn’t like that, but this was the only way that Corrin stayed alive.

Xander continued. “Corrin will best remember who she sees now. Camilla, you and I, and Iago and Father.”

“What about Elise and Leo?” Camilla asked.

“With time, once we know it worked.” Xander stated.

“How long will she be here for?” Camilla asked.

“That depends on what King Garon wills.”

Corrin was, if anything, a hostage who could be used against Hoshido as a weapon in any number of ways, or against any of Xander’s own siblings should the doubts Xander knew they had show in any visible way.

“What are we telling her?” Camilla asked.

“Prince Ryoma of Hoshido struck her down in battle. Hoshido’s aggression has been increasing, and she was tasked by Garon to fight them alongside his troops. Her butler was killed in that battle. The injury was grievous, and Iago managed to save her.”

Camilla nodded. “Fine.”

“Then I will wake her.” Iago stated. “And we will see if she will live. Prince Xander, do not forget your promise.”

Xander nodded gravely, and waited.

—

Leo woke up to the feeling of Odin sitting up abruptly beside him, rapidly followed by a loud declaration.

“My aching bones can feel that something in the dark approaches! Fear not, for Odin Dark senses all in the darkness!”

“It’s just me, but I’ve got news for Leo.” Went Niles’ dry reply. 

Leo exhaled heavily, then sat up, lighting the lamp beside his bed. True to his word, Niles was lounging by the window which now hung more than slightly ajar. Odin had placed himself spectacularly between Niles and Leo, posing for dramatic affect as he did so often.

“It couldn’t wait till morning?” Leo asked.

“You two were having fun without me.” Niles stated, eyeing Leo and Odin.

“We were sleeping.” Leo said dryly. “Is the window broken?”

“Easy to fix.” Niles moved to the window, beginning to shift it back into place. “You’re going to want to make your way home once you’re done here.”

“I doubt father will be sending me home anytime soon.”

“I was able to verify part of the rumor that you heard.” Niles said, nudging Odin away as the other draped himself over him, interfering with his work to re-secure the window. “Took a nice visit to the dungeons and saw that they’ve been keeping her butler there. He’s not been doing well. Hans has been working his magic.”

Leo frowned. “And Corrin?”

“I didn’t see anything myself, but Jakob seemed to think she was still alive.”

Leo’s frown deepened. “I’ve had no messages from Xander.”

“Luckily—or maybe unluckily for her—” Niles tilted his head, “Hans felt the need to brag. Spotted me in passing. Said Xander’s brought her back as a pet.”

Leo… worried for Xander. He was well aware of how Xander had slipped over the years, becoming more and more like their father in what he was willing to do and what he felt that he had to do. Leo knew that Hans had undoubtedly exaggerated anything that he had said to Niles, and while Leo was unfortunately aware that Xander _would_ kill Corrin if he could, if he had brought her back in some capacity as a prisoner Leo worried what Xander would do to appease their Father.

Leo knew that Xander would do whatever their father ordered, and as frustrated as Leo had been with Corrin over the years, he had never wanted her dead, and Leo had a sinking feeling that Xander or Camilla would bring back Corrin in a way that might harm more than help. (And maybe, he didn’t want her back.)

“I need more information.” Leo finally said.

Niles had finally managed to secure the window despite Odin’s interference, and he turned back to Leo.

“You’re going to send me back out into the cold so soon?”

“In the morning.” Leo said. “You’ll need to rest.” Leo settled back into bed. “Odin, let him move.”

“Odin Dark obliges!” Odin leapt for the bed, flopping down next to Leo.

“Your standing offer is still in place.” Leo said evenly, nodding to Niles, speaking carefully as part of his ever present effort to be sure Niles had the freedom to do what he wanted.

“Fine.” Niles nodded after a long moment. “For tonight.”

Leo blew out the lamp, and waited in the darkness as he heard Niles strip down before taking his place at Leo’s empty side.

His dreams would not be pleasant tonight, Leo knew, but he would at the very least have company if they did wake him, even if Niles would just be there for the night. He would make plans in the morning to learn what had happened to Corrin, and deal with it then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have up to Chapter 5 finished atm, so i'll be spacing posting these out over the next few weeks or so, and hopefully there won't be any large gaps in posting. Most ships are pretty up in the air and we'll see what ends up happening, so I'll update tags as I go along. Warnings should stay the same the whole time. 
> 
> Been having a tricky time writing Iago, but doing my best. He's not a character that I have pinned down yet, but I'm working on it.
> 
> Let me know what you think is going to happen!


	3. Destruction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camilla doesn't cope, and Jacob has a visitor.

Camilla waited by Corrin’s side for Xander to return from the scuffle King Garon had sent him to end. It was as it had been when Corrin was small again, back in a time where Camilla hadn’t completely understood what was taking place to her little sister, but now she did, was intimately familiar and party to what was taking place now.

Corrin spoke infrequently, and most of her waking hours spent with her eyes screwed tightly shut, plagued with headaches that left her sobbing for hours. Corrin had asked repeatedly about Leo and Elise the first week, asking when she’d be able to see them, but Camilla had only been able to tell her that they were away and would be there when they could.

The first time Corrin had asked that, Camilla hadn’t quite known what to say. The second had surprised her when Corrin asked again, but by the third she’d been ready.

That question, once answered, Corrin would accept, but the repeated questions about Jakob’s whereabouts were harder to answer. An odd feeling had begun to settle in Camilla’s stomach that perhaps she hadn’t understood the precise depths of Corrin’s feelings for her butler, but there wasn’t anything Camilla could do to help that now. Corrin’s well being mattered much more than the butler’s, and Camilla knew that any feelings she had could be forgotten with time.

Xander had popped in for an hour or two for time to time, Iago had lurked, and one unfortunate time Camilla had been forced to stare Hans down until he had left, but for the most part she’d been the one there for Corrin. Camilla was more than willing to care for Corrin.

Their father had been keeping Xander busy, Camilla didn’t doubt that, and in the moments she’d seen the king, he’d alluded to needing Camilla to deal with the still approaching Hoshidan advance. Camilla wouldn’t be leaving until she was explicitly ordered to, no matter what looks her father gave her or however many vague threats he sent her way.

Corrin was now huddled in a mess of blankets with her head pressed into Camilla’s lap, eyes screwed shut. She’d been confused again when she’d woken, and only when she’d latched onto Camilla had Corrin relaxed.

Camilla could tell that Corrin still knew something was wrong, but wasn’t able find words to explain what it was, and Camilla didn’t fucking like that.

The door to the room opened, and Iago entered, tome in hand.

“Lady Corrin!” He began. “I see you’re not feeling well still. This should help.”

Camilla put a finger to her lips, shushing him, but Iago continued as loudly before.

“I’m so glad that your dear sister is here to help now. Won’t that make this easier, Camilla?”

“Corrin, dear, I need you to lay down. I’ll hold your hand the whole time. This will—” Camilla choked on her words, then resolved herself to continue. “—This will make you feel better.”

Mutely, Corrin shifted her head off of Camilla’s lap, letting it fall onto the pillow.

“Having doubts?” Iago sneered at Camilla, and something inside of her that she’d long thought broken snapped again.

“No.” Camilla replied, voice delicate. “I don’t doubt what I’m doing. Corrin dear, you’ll feel better soon.”

And Camilla meant what she said with every fiber of her being. Corrin would feel better, but it would without any help from Xander or Iago.

Leo would need to be informed fully of the situation, and Elise protected. Arthur and Effie were trustworthy, and a quick conversation with them from Beruka would put them on the watch to keep Elise safe.

For now though, Camilla would remain here, and protect Corrin the best that she could.

—

Jakob had failed at his appointed and chosen task, and his life was forfeit.

The ground beneath him was cold and damp, and the clothes he’d taken such pride in keeping laundered and neat were tattered and ruined. He had a sickening feeling that the dampness below him had risen from his own blood, and any attempts at movement were impossible.

The thought of his Lady going through similar treatment haunted him, if she still lived, something he feared for greatly. He had seen her last, still unconscious but faintly breathing, when they’d taken her from the wagon she’d been transported in back to Clarkenstein, sickened by the blood that had stained her even then.

Jakob had been dragged away, fighting to reach her even then despite his injuries.

Then Hans had started his work.

Jakob prided himself on his promptness, his sense of time and what needed to be done at any given moment, but in the night constant darkness, he’d begun to slip. He couldn’t be sure how long he’d been there for, and there had been periods of time that had passed in a haze of pain where he’d been unable to shift or attempt to adjust.

He’d been chained the first days he’d been kept there, shackled to the wall, but that had been forgone after some point when something in his leg had snapped under Hans’ ministrations, leaving him unable to stand, and now, weak as he was, moving was impossible.

Hans’ originally proclaimed goal had been to uncover what Jakob knew about Hoshido and their potential troop movements, but as time had progressed, and Jakob had refused to share information, Hans had grown crueler.

Jakob had no strong love for Hoshido, but he had seen how in the small time she’d been there Corrin had felt safe to grow, and how her siblings there— with the exception of Takumi— had been willing to protect her that her Nohrian siblings had never been able to.

Jakob had been by Corrin’s side in those dark years when she’d first been in Nohr, barely older than her. Corrin had attempted to lash out in whatever way she knew, a child rebelling against something she couldn’t remember or understand, and he knew the scars that Nohr had left on her perhaps better than even she did. He knew the marks Nohr had left on all of them— himself, Felicia, Flora, and Corrin— and he would not forgive what had been done.

An unusual encounter what had to have been some days previously had been the only thing to bring him hope for Lady Corrin, and so still he waited, straining to stay awake, hoping that his visitor or someone else would return with a hint of information.

Prince Leo’s more unsavory retainer— the thief Niles— had appeared in the endless darkness, lounging before his cell with questions for Jakob and a crust of bread that Jakob had only eaten when the other was gone.

If Corrin was here alive, some of her adoptive siblings had yet to discover why she was and where she was, if Niles’ cryptic questions then had been anything to go by. That hint of dissonance between their purposes and plans was the only thing Jakob had to hold on to in regard to Corrin’s well-being.

Staying awake was difficult, and Jakob knew that he would slip away soon enough, and when he woke the world would bring more pain.

His eyes began to slip shut, fluttering as he attempted to force himself to remain awake, but even as they closed, he heard a familiar voice again in the darkness.

“I’m afraid I can’t stay long, and I can’t do much.”

Jakob forced his eyes to open again, fighting against the ache in his head.

A hand was extended through the bars, a small open vial proffered in it.

“Vulnerary.” Niles offered. “Leo wanted to make sure you didn’t die. Yet. It won’t do much. Can’t have Hans getting suspicious.”

“Lady Corrin.” Jakob croaked out the words.

“Nothing yet.”

Jakob forced himself to reach for the vial, hesitating as he weakly grasped it in his hand.

“I have no reason to harm you. Hans is doing more than enough work without me. He’s got no sense of style, either.”

It felt like it took an eternity for Jakob to bring the vial to his mouth, tipping it down his throat. The taste was an unpleasantly familiar one as he swallowed the vulnerary, heat flooding him for a moment as draught attempted to heal him.

The pain in his leg didn’t subside, but breathing became easier as something inside him moved back into place, and Jakob was able to edge his hand toward Niles to offer the bottle back again.

“Corrin.” Jakob spoke again as Niles took the vial back.

Niles shushed Jakob from across the bars.

“Now, now, nothing about that. You’re no fool. Don’t let this slip to Hans.”

Footsteps faded away, and there was silence again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've just been thinking about Fates a lot recently. Been taking a break from my Three Houses stuff to work on this, and I Have Had Thoughts. Despite it's flaws, Fates does have a compelling overarching storyline, but the weak writing in places and inconsistent characters are frustrating, and even more so because it's a genuinely interesting game. I feel like Corrin isn't even the worst character, but whoever decided that she needed to be front and center of the whole narrative might have not had the best idea. I feel like Corrin would have fit better if used in a slightly different way. She could still be the catalyst for much of what took place, but please don't let this idiot child control an army or be in charge, bless her soul. 
> 
> Don't get me wrong, I love Corrin, and I think it's fascinating to try to dissect her behavior and the questionable writing/translation and refine what's there, but I do think that maybe if she hadn't been placed quite as much at the forefront Fates could have been better. I liked how in Three Houses did Byleth and I felt they toed a better line with her there. (And the writing was, you know, better. Not perfect, but better.) 
> 
> This is probably stuff that's already been said and picked to death over the years, but I've just been thinking about it a lot recently. What are y'all's thoughts? What big ticket items do you think would have helped Fates, or why do you think it's fine as is? I love chatting about it, so let me know, and let me know what you're thinking of the story so far!


	4. Frustration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo and Camilla talk.

Leo stared out over the private training arena, watching as Xander moved through the paces of his training with Peri and Laslow. Even with a training sword, Xander was more than a competent threat. Peri’s unhinged deadly swings were easily parried, and Laslow’s more precise swings inserted around Peri’s did nothing to reach Xander.

What Leo was perhaps more interested in than Xander’s activity was the small figure bundled in blankets watching the scene before her as she sat in the corner of the yard, seated on a chair that Leo had seen Peri drag out before the training had started.

Corrin’s chin had dropped down onto her chest, seemingly asleep and unaware to the fight before her. Xander had led her out and helped her to sit down, but Corrin seemed largely unaware of the world around her.

Leo had yet to find an opportunity to speak with her, but Camilla had sent Beruka with a floridly written note telling him to speak with her the moment she returned.

It had been what— two or so weeks— since Leo had first heard the rumor that Corrin had survived being passed among Nohrian troops, and he suspected that if it was being whispered here, then those in Hoshido might have heard it as well.

The dance below continued, and after a few minutes, Leo spotted Corrin staring up at him from where he watched.

Corrin looked…empty. There was no hint of recognition, no sight of the unfortunate grin that she’d never been able to contain upon seeing any of her siblings before all this. She didn’t seem to be restrained after what had happened, but simply sat.

“The butler is worried.” Niles spoke from behind Leo. “Desperate, even.”

“And still alive?”

Niles nodded. “For now.”

Leo exhaled. “Odin is waiting for word of Camilla.”

“You going to go down?”

“I might.” Leo stated, then frowned, voice sliding into something bitter. “It could be better for her here. Camilla and Xander will coddle her like they always did.”

“Do you _really_ believe that?” Niles asked.

Leo didn’t respond.

“Dying as an enemy might be more merciful.” Niles mused, hands drifting to graze over Leo’s back. “Hans is overeager, and she’s out of favor. Your father will use her against all of you, and Lady Corrin never learned how to bend.”

“I’ll go down.” Leo finally said. “I’ll need to speak with Xander as it is.” And he’d need to see what exactly was wrong with Corrin, even if he didn’t want to.

Leo didn’t want to deal with this, but he was going to have to try. He didn’t want to deal with Xander while the other was on a mission of his own making that was likely flawed and possibly wrong, but some part of Leo insisted that he try.

“Need my company?” Niles asked.

The answer to that was yes, always, but Leo was hesitant to bring Niles down if Peri was going to be in the vicinity.

“Wait here.” Leo said.

Leo left Niles keeping watch, carefully making his way down down to what had once been their private training area, knocking on the door when he found it locked.

After a moment, Peri opened the door, glancing and Leo then turned to yell at Xander.

“Xander! Leo’s here to snoop.” She called to Xander, louder than she needed to be.

“Leo.” Xander appeared at the door, perspiring from the effort. “I would have preferred to speak with you first.”

Leo folded his arms across his chest, frowning at Xander. “I’m here to see Corrin.”

Xander didn’t speak for a moment, then continued, frowning slightly. “Leo, if you have thoughts, I will listen. I can’t do that here.”

“Are you going to let me see her?” Leo asked.

Xander pondered for a moment, then nodded. “Don’t speak of the war.”

Leo entered the training yard as Xander moved aside, sparing a glance for Peri and Laslow, now sparring without Xander. Corrin was staring again, eyes vacant as she looked to Leo. He saw that vacancy lessen when Corrin glanced to Xander, for a fraction of a moment, before she looked back to Leo.

Leo could see the edge of the scar. He swallowed heavily.

Xander made his way over to Corrin, crouching beside her before speaking quietly. “Leo is here to see you.”

Leo saw Corrin mouth his name silently, before slowly looking to him.

“Leo?” She spoke out loud, voice too slow. “I haven’t seen you in…” She trailed off.

He stiffened as she spoke, turning to Xander.

“What happened?” Leo muttered. “What did you do?”

Xander’s frown deepened, and he placed a firm hand on Leo’s shoulder, moving to guide him away from Corrin. Leo pulled away, striding to the door.

“Xander, I don’t want to be part of this.” Leo said. “I don’t need to tell you why this is wrong.”

“Leo— you need to understand—” Xander began, but Leo opened the door, letting it swing shut behind him as he stormed out.

Niles met him on the stairs, watching Leo closely as he smoothly moved in step with him.

The door opened behind him, and Xander called to Leo as the other continued to move away.

“I can’t leave her now Leo, but I will try to explain.”

“You couldn’t ever leave _her_ alone.” Leo forced the words out, and continued upward for a few steps, then turned back. “You think Father’s going to allow you to coddle her now? Spend all your time with _her_?”

Xander let the door close behind him, looking up to Leo.

“I couldn’t kill her— I struck her down— and—.” There was pain in Xander’s eyes, and Leo could see it.

“And you don’t think this would be worse than death? What the hell did you do?”

“Nothing that hadn’t been done before.” Xander straightened, scowling at Leo. “Would you rather her dead?”

“For her, it might be better.” Leo spat back. He could feel Niles at his back, waiting, learning on the wall as Leo continued. “Is Camilla helping you? Obsessed with Corrin all over again?”

“Leo, she needed us.” Xander retorted.

“And now she does again. Just what you must have wanted.” Leo continued. “When have you ever done that for me?”

“Leo, she would have been dead!” Xander’s voice was pained. “I need you to understand.”

The door creaked open behind Xander, and Corrin peered inside, Laslow hanging behind her.

She looked like she was going to cry.

“Xander, Leo—” She started, but Leo would have none of it.

“I’m not speaking to her. Niles, we need to go find Odin.” Leo turned, marching up the rest of the stairs, leaving Xander and Corrin behind.

Leo moved in silence before Niles until they were out of earshot.

“She would have been better off dead.” Leo spat out the words. “Better off dead than dragged back here again, and they’d be better off with her dead.”

Niles raised his brow at Leo’s words, but said nothing.

Leo ignored him, continuing for a moment in silence, then turned to Niles, voice frustrated. “What do you think?”

“Lord Leo, I wouldn’t presume to instruct you on this.”

“...Your opinion is important to me.” Leo stated reluctantly, voice evening as he continued. “And— I know I would benefit from it here.”

“...Then I’d say that yes, Lady Corrin is a valuable political hostage. There’s no denying that.”

“And?”

“I’d say that a broken life can still be worth living. Prince Xander and Lady Camilla can put her back together— they’ll even be eager to do so.”

“So you agree with them?”

“I understand why they’d want to. I didn’t say I agreed.” Niles stated easily, nudging Leo to an alcove. “Sit. Odin will find us when Camilla is here.”

Leo resisted for a moment, then turned, moving to lean his back against the wall.

“Fine.”

“Do you want me to be honest?”

“...Yes.”

“Xander and Camilla see Corrin as someone to coddle. They treat her with kindness to feel better about their own mistakes.”

“Why can’t they—” Leo broke off.

Niles stared at Leo for a long moment, taking a step closer.

“You deserve attention.”

Leo looked up to Niles, reading the situation before slowly inclining his head. “Are you offering?” He asked.

“If you’re willing.” Niles tilted his head down.

“Yes.” Leo stated, trying to contain any desperation he might have.

Niles pushed Leo up against the wall, and Leo let Niles work away his frustrations and worries for the moment. This might not last, but as with any moment where Niles was willing to be close, Leo was willing.

—

Camilla frowned at Odin as he continued, following him as he walked.

“And then, Lord Leo spoke! Declaring such a desire and need to speak with you upon your return that I would think he would fall from his worry!”

“Odin, how long has he been back?”

“A day!”

“I see.” Camilla nodded to Selena. “Selena, dear, go check with Effie with what you spoke with her about. Odin, where is he waiting?”

“Lord Leo has been known to lurk nearby.”

“Camilla.” Leo emerged from an alcove down the hall, approaching her, cheeks flushed.

“Leo, your collar—”

Leo scowled at Camilla.

Niles had wandered out of the alcove Leo had been in, and Camilla studied him for a moment before looking to Leo as she continued.

“We should speak privately.” Camilla changed her tone.

Leo bristled further.

“Leo, dear, this is important.” Camilla started. “Please.” She added, as an afterthought.

“Fine.” Leo replied. “We can speak privately.”

“Good.” Camilla said, moving to lead the way without further words, leading Leo and the others to her rooms.

Once there, she opened the door, gesturing inside.

“I trust Beruka to hear this.” Camilla said.

“Odin and Niles, wait outside.” Leo said. “Keep an eye out.”

Camilla inclined her head, then entered the room.

“Leo, can you make sure we’re not heard?” Camilla asked.

“Odin.” Leo nodded to the other before shutting the door. “Take care of it.”

“Odin Dark is on the task!”

Camilla waited for Leo to sit down on the couch in the outer room, then settled herself beside him. Beruka lurked against the wall. Leo was silent, and Camilla braced herself before speaking.

“Leo, dear, have you seen our dear sister?”

“Why, Camilla?” Leo started. “Because you and Xander have a plan for her? Something that you feel has to be done?”

Camilla leaned back on the couch, looking up at the ceiling, then back to Leo, silent as she fought to think of how to explain the situation. How did she explain this to Leo? How did she find a way to share what she felt to Leo, by far the smartest of any of them, in such a way that he would agree with her and be willing to do what she needed him to? She frowned, crossed her legs delicately, then replied.

“No— or at least it’s not a plan of Xander’s and mine. I was unaware until it was too late to intervene.”

“So he thought of this idiocy on his own?” Leo spat out his words.

“Leo, that’s not fair to Xander.” Camilla began.

“Not fair to Xander.” Leo muttered. “Not fair to him. Camilla, have you seen her? Is this what you’d wanted? Corrin back— forced to let you and Xander care for her? ”

“I—Leo, I don’t think you understand—”

“She would be better off dead, Camilla. I would rather be dead than forced to betray Nohr and my family. You think she’s any different?”

“’Leo, we are her family!” Camilla spoke quickly, extracting a handkerchief, dabbing at her eyes. “We are her family. Not—them!”

“We aren’t. And as much as you and Xander seemed determined to cling to her— She doesn’t belong here. She never did.” Leo scowled at Camilla. “You always cared more about her than m—than us.”

“Leo, I—” Camilla edged towards him, attempting to pull her brother into her embrace. “You were stronger than her. Than me, smarter than me by far.”

Leo resisted for a moment then let her embrace him, Camilla pulling him into her arms.

“She was soft. She wasn’t ready for any of this when father brought her here, and I knew they’d hurt her. Xander did too. You learned without any of us having to tell you.”

“I knew it,” Leo forced the words out, voice barely over a whisper, “because I learned it. Without either of you.”

“Oh Leo…” Camilla muttered, holding him close. “I’m so sorry. You’ve done so much, and I am so proud of you for who you are.”

Leo inhaled deeply, then exhaled. “Bringing Corrin back was wrong. I know you care about her, but this is wrong.”

“I can’t let her— any of you die.” Camilla murmured. “But— I don’t know what to do.”

“We’ll think of something.” Leo pulled away, nodding to Camilla. “We’ll find a way.”

“Leo, I don’t know if I can do this anymore.” Camilla whispered. “Elise deserves better. You— and Xander— you do too.”

“So do you, Camilla.”

“I—” Camilla broke off, tears coming forth in earnest now. “Leo—” She paused, breathing deeply. “I can’t.”

“So we make a plan.” Leo nodded to her. “We make a plan. I…” He trailed off, then continued, frowning. “ I’ll stay with Xander. He needs someone with him.”

“You don’t have to do that.” Camilla began. “I can—”

“No.” Leo said. “Camilla, if you need a way out, take Elise and run. I’ve been— I sent Niles to check on the butler— Jakob— twice now. He’s still alive, and he can help you. We can— find a way to get Corrin out.” 

“You’ll help?” Camilla asked, sniffing as she carefully dabbed her eyes again.

“I’ll help.”

“Beruka?” Camilla called to her. “Will you continue in my service?”

Beruka nodded shortly. “Of course.”

“Where can we go?” Camilla looked to Leo.

“...There are people who would take Corrin in and help her, but I don’t know if they’d help you.” Leo nodded to Camilla.

“I don’t want to fight against Nohr.”

Leo pursed his lips, thinking for a moment.

“What about father, specifically?” He asked.

Camilla thought back on her earliest memories of her father— meeting him hiding behind her mother’s skirts before her mother— long gone by now— had pushed her out to stand before him. There had been something in his demeanor that had been different then, and he had smiled down at her then in a way that she didn’t think she’d ever seen him look again.

Their father wasn’t kind. The method of their births showed that clearly, and how they’d only had each other growing up, and early on, not even always that. He had hurt all of them. Xander had been the first to realize and learn how to please him, Camilla later, Leo in his own way, and Elise far too soon.

“He would have had you kill Corrin.” Leo stated plainly. “Is that what a father should do?”

“...I would not treat any child of mine that way.” Camilla replied. “I would never.”

“I have an idea.” Leo stated slowly. “That could keep Elise safe, and maybe Corrin. But Camilla, I can’t promise you’d be safe. I won’t be able to help you once you go.”

“I would do it for them.” Camilla said.

“I might have someone I could send a message to in the Hoshidan army who would listen if you offered to defect.”

“Who?” Camilla asked, tilting her head to the side as she listened.

“The two we saved from execution— I had time to speak with one of them. Ryoma seems to be an honorable man, and a message passed to him could save you. If he agrees to meet, then you throw yourself at his mercy. Tell him what you’ve seen. The Hoshidan army doesn’t kill their defeated enemies.”

“And Corrin and Elise?”

“Tell them Elise is to be kept away from any fight. Paint her as a child who only heals. We can spread the story that you dragged her away. Arthur and Effie went to follow to try to bring her back. If they lose, that’ll give her a chance.”

“That won’t keep Corrin safe.”

“Then you’re going to have to be sure they win.” Leo stated slowly. “If…Father was no longer king, it would be better for all of us. For Nohr. Xander can’t be seen going against him, and I wouldn’t be able to either. You don’t have to do any of this. We can think of any number of other ways.”

“Why can’t you come with?”

“We can’t all be seen as traitors. If we all turn on Father, there will be chaos. Xander will have to retaliate.”

“Elise will be safe.” Camilla stated slowly. “And Corrin can stay with me, there.”

“That is true.” Leo said. “You don’t have to do this. We can think of something else.”

“What’s your plan for getting Corrin out?”

“I’ve been sending Niles to check on Jakob. It’ll be easy enough to leave a weapon where he can find it, and then when they go to move him, he can break free. They won’t expect him to be able to do that.”

“That doesn’t get him to Corrin.”

“Xander took her to our training yard. If Jakob threatens the right servant, he could feasibly have found out where she’s kept. Father won’t let Xander stay here forever. When he leaves next, we act. You and Beruka take them and run. Arthur and Effie get Elise out.”

“Leo, that’s a lot of things to get right.”

“We’ll make it work, and if it doesn’t, you’re a more than adequate back up plan.” Leo said. “You smash some heads if anyone tries to stop you— Iago or Hans— and get out. Take Corrin.”

“And if the Hoshidans refuse?”

“I don’t think they’d refuse Corrin, and if they turn on you, then run. Get as far away as you can, and don’t come back. I—I’ll send someone for you when it’s safe.”

“Send out your message.” Camilla stated cautiously.

Leo nodded. “I’ll get started. When Xander leaves next, we strike.”

—

Her head hurt.

Xander was frustrated about something she… didn’t understand. Corrin watched from where she sat as he paced the room, trying to follow his movements.

It was… hard, for reasons she couldn’t voice.

“...Big brother?” Corrin spoke softly.

Xander flinched.

“I have to leave soon. I can stay for another day. Father needs me to deal with something.”

“I…understand.”

Corrin sank back down, trying to remember. Had… Xander been here for long? Or had it just been a day, Xander visiting on their father’s orders to check on her in her continued sickness.

The throbbing in her head never ceased, only abating slightly when she’d drunk a medicinal tea earlier, but as one pain had subsided, another had came to the forefront.

With it’s oddly limited progress healing, the scar still burned, a sharp streak of pain down her body. Xander had been short with his words when he’d explained what happened. Prince Ryoma of Hoshido had struck her down with Raijinto when she’d attempted to protect her siblings and Nohr.

Corrin had seen how it had hurt him to speak of it, so she hadn’t pushed him. He would feel guilty that he let harm come to her, and she’d done what she could to hide how it pained her from him.

Corrin had noted what Xander had told her in the small journal Camilla had given her, part of her slow effort to retain what she could.

She had always been plagued with forgetfulness, Iago had reminded her as he’d flipped through her sparse notes. He had offered to help her remember if she had questions, but the way he’d said it had made Corrin uncomfortable. Despite Iago’s insistence that he wanted to help her, Corrin had seen the way that Xander and Camilla had looked at Iago and how they’d tried to shield her from him.

“Is Leo still here?” Corrin asked hesitantly.

Xander stopped pacing.

”Leo is…very busy.”

“Oh.” Corrin shivered, pulling the blankets up over her again, falling silent once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter doubled my length so far. Some end up being a bit longer, and it just works out like that sometimes.


	5. Advance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaze has a run in with someone he didn't expect, Ryoma deals with what's happened, and Leo closes a door.

Kaze forced a smile at the woman before him as she passed him a basket of vegetables.

“For your trouble.” She said, smiling at him.

“I was only doing what I could,” Kaze insisted. “Are you sure?”

“Of course I am!”

“Thank you.” Kaze nodded, stepping away, beginning his slow walk to the others where they were gathering supplies.

Someone stepped in front of him, blocking his path, and Kaze tensed as he recognized the figure before him.

Prince Leo’s retainer—Niles?— didn’t move to attack, instead taking a bite of fruit as he watched Kaze.

“I wish it was that easy for me.” He mused. “She’d have you, if you’d let her.”

Kaze scanned the area, spotting Kagero in the distance, watching tensely.

“I don’t know what you mean.” Kaze said.

“Shame. I have a message for you.”

“From who?” Kaze asked, watching as Kagero made contact once more, then vanished. Could this be about— no, it couldn’t be.

“I’m gonna need to talk privately for that. The woods are close enough.” Niles offered.

Kaze debated for a moment, then nodded sharply. A fight in the city wouldn’t do him any good, and Kagero would warn the others and bring help, and he— Kaze could handle one Nohrian. If he couldn’t, then—

Kaze didn’t want to think about that any more than he already had.

Kaze slipped his basket onto his arm, jumping slightly when Niles slipped his arm through Kaze’s, directing him to the edge of the trees.

“What is it?” Kaze asked once they were in the trees, pulling his arm free.

“First of all— a note.” Niles extracted a folded sheet of heavy paper, passing it to Kaze. “For Prince Ryoma’s eyes only, from Lord Leo.”

Kaze took it carefully, examining the wax seal on the front as they moved further into the trees. This had to be a trap of some sort—an attempt to learn the location of their camp, or an attempt to harm Ryoma.

“I don’t have any reason to trust you.”

Niles stopped. “Me, no. But you know how Lord Leo and Prince Xander helped you before. All I ask is that you listen.”

Kaze caught a glimpse of red in the trees. Saizo, undoubtedly warned by Kagero, would be lurking.

“Then talk.” Kaze said.

“Lady Corrin is alive.”

Kaze felt all the air leave his lungs as he exhaled, and Saizo saw fit to make his appearance.

“He’s lying.” Saizo moved out behind Niles, nodding to Kaze.

Niles twitched as Saizo made his appearance known, turning slightly to face both of them.

“Am I?” Niles asked. “Why would I come here, alone, and offer this information then?”

“To lead us astray.” Saizo growled. “Kaze, careful.” He nodded to the letter.

“It’s truly just paper.” Niles stated. “A bit of wax for a seal, nothing too extreme. Nothing like what I’d do to you.” Niles tilted his head at Saizo.

Kaze couldn’t move. Saizo, however, he saw, was more than willing to as his brother jerked Niles’arms behind him, holding him there.

Niles didn’t struggle, but the noise Niles made when Saizo pulled his hands back forced Kaze to speak before Saizo lashed out.

“How— How is she alive?” Kaze forced the words out.

“The Prince didn’t kill her.” Niles drawled.

“Kaze, you can’t trust him.” Saizo muttered.

“She’s alive— not well, but alive— and Leo’s willing to make a deal.”

“We don’t deal with the enemy.” Saizo stated.

“Ryoma will want to know.” Kagero remarked as she made her presence known.

Niles started again, shifting slightly against Saizo.

“Why are you all like that?” Niles asked. “Just— appearing?”

“It’s our duty to protect and inform him.” Kagero stated, then looked sternly to Niles. “He hasn’t struggled yet. We take him somewhere, and inform Ryoma. He tells us what he knows, we tell Ryoma. Ryoma decides.”

“Fine.” Saizo grumbled. “But I’m searching him first.”

Niles looked a little too delighted by that.

Kagero looked to Kaze, placing a careful hand on his arm. “Kaze. Go tell Ryoma what we know.” She plucked the letter out of his hand. “We’ll examine this first. Meet by the pickup spot we were going to use once you’ve spoken to Ryoma.”

“Will you two—”

“We can handle this.” Saizo said, hesitating, then nodding to Kaze. “We’ll help you do your duty.”

Kaze nodded to his brother, then vanished.

—

Ryoma walked at Kaze’s side as the other continued to speak, carefully outlining the events that had passed when he’d gone to gather supplies. As they had passed the border into Nohr, they’d needed to be more and more careful, and sending a handful of their fighters into the small towns that they found to attempt to buy and barter for what they needed despite the scarcity.

Back in Cheve, Ryoma had thought that fighting alongside the rebellion there had been the correct thing to do, and while he knew that tactically it might have been necessary at the time, the news that Corrin had been killed so close to his help haunted him. Hinoka and Sakura had been distraught, and Takumi had refused to discuss what had happened.

Their army had rallied under her name, fighting to defeat those who’d killed her, and while they’d been able to press into Nohr, their path had slowed due to opposition and lack of resources.

Mount Garou loomed in their future, but Ryoma knew they’d need to be prepared for anything there, and attempting to conquer it too soon would result in failure.

Kaze had come to find him, sprinting into camp before relaying what had happened in the town. Ryoma had realized that they would need to move forward immediately if anyone had happened to arrive so close to their camp, and while he’d ordered those there to begin to pack up, he’d summoned Orochi and taken Kaze with him to wait for word from Saizo and Kagero.

Ryoma worried about Kaze. Kaze had always been present over the years since Corrin had first vanished, and Ryoma was well familiar with the mild mannered ninja. Kagero had been sure to keep Kaze busy after Corrin had died, but in the small moments where Ryoma had seen Kaze working, he had seen how drained Kaze had been.

Ryoma knew how such a failure would have affected Saizo, and he didn’t doubt that it affected Kaze similarly. Saizo, talented as he was, had an intensely focused and sense of purpose, and Ryoma feared that Saizo wouldn’t notice his brother’s need for help until it was too late.

Ryoma doubted what the captured Nohrian had told Kaze, but he was well aware that if there was any chance of Corrin returning to them, they would need to discover the truth, and in this case, how they’d been located.

Kagero was waiting for them as they approached, leaning against a tree.

“Lord Ryoma.” She nodded to him. “He claims that he’s alone. We haven’t seen anyone else.”

”And Corrin?”

“He claim’s she’s alive.”

“We’ll need proof.” Ryoma stated slowly, debating about his options. “We’ll need to make sure anything they offer isn’t a trap.”

“And this,” Kagero extracted the letter, “is for you.” She stated to Ryoma, holding it carefully. “Neither of us saw any potential danger in it.”

“Orochi.” Ryoma turned to her. “Could you contain any potential magical backlash from opening it?”

Orochi pondered for a moment, then nodded. “I could handle that.”

Ryoma nodded carefully. “Kagero, open it.”

Kagero slipped a small blade under the seal, breaking it and unfolding the letter. She scanned it, then passed it over to Ryoma.

Ryoma glanced at the seal, then studied the letter, carefully reading through it. Kagero, Kaze, and Orochi waited in silence as he did, and once Ryoma felt he grasped what it was offering, he spoke.

“I need to speak with the Nohrian.” Ryoma said. “Kagero, I’ll need to confer with you and Saizo.” He paused, then continued. “Kaze. Your opinion will be valuable as well. While we walk, remind me of your interaction with Lord Leo and Prince Xander. Orochi, please stay with us for now. We may need to act soon.”

“When Rinkah and I were captured,” Kaze began slowly, “we both thought we’d be executed— and we nearly were. Garon ordered that Corrin kill us, but she refused. Prince Xander would have killed us then in her place, but Lord Leo intervened. He… very nearly did kill us, but we were left alive, and then healed enough to escape. They took us out of the castle, and Prince Xander himself told us to leave.”

“And Lord Leo?” Ryoma inquired.

Kaze paused. “He was the one both of the Nohrian princesses looked to for what to do, who intervened before Corrin could try to stop Xander.”

“Would you trust him?” Ryoma asked.

Kaze thought for a long moment. “I don’t know. More than the others, perhaps, but I wouldn’t trust him.”

Ryoma sighed. “Then we will speak with his retainer.”

Kagero gestured ahead, pointing to a shallow outcropping of rock hidden in a cluster of trees. “There.”

Ryoma looked ahead, spotting Saizo crouched by the Nohrian, the unfamiliar man bound and blindfolded.

“Lord Ryoma.” Saizo stood, and bowed. “I have searched him. Any weapons were removed.”

“...And there was no resistance.” Kagero added, looking meaningfully at Saizo. “Something to take note of.”

“I take it I’m in the presence of royalty.” The captive began. “Such an exquisite honor, to—”

Saizo moved rapidly, jabbing an elbow into the man’s side. “None of your foul words before Lord Ryoma.”

“What can you do to prove what Lord Leo’s letter said?” Ryoma asked carefully. “I need to know why I should believe any of this.”

“Honestly? You don’t have much of a choice.” The man drawled. “I think his offer was generous enough, and all you really have to do is keep an eye out for what he wrote about. You don’t have to stay there, you don’t have to camp nearby— you just need to have someone keep watch at a designated area. From what I hear, Lady Corrin isn’t doing well.”

Ryoma saw Kaze tense, and reminded himself to speak with the man later.

“Lord Ryoma, we have no reason to trust him.” Saizo grumbled. “Any word of a Nohrian prince means nothing.”

Ryoma watched closely as their captive’s face tensed as Saizo spoke, smoothing out before he spoke again.

“If that’s what you believe, then I can’t help you.” He shrugged. “I’m only here because Lord Leo trusts me to deliver a message.”

“Lord Ryoma,” Kaze began, “let me watch for them.” Kaze ignored his brother’s glare, looking intently at Ryoma.

Ryoma pondered his offer, then looked to their captive.

“We will consider Lord Leo’s offer. You may report back to him.”

“That seems fair enough to me.”

“Saizo, Kagero, I will return to camp. Will you both ensure he’s freed without following us later tonight? Meet at our next camp location.”

“Of course.” Kagero nodded.

“Kaze, Orochi, walk with me.” Ryoma said. “Orochi, when we reach camp fetch Reina for me.”

Orochi nodded, and Ryoma could see she was curious as to what his plans were, but for now, he would wait.

They walked quickly back to the remains of the camp, already in the process of being torn down before moving onward.

“Orochi.” Ryoma nodded to her as she left, moving to find Reina. “And Kaze.”

Kaze shifted slightly, and Ryoma turned, moving to face him.

“Yes, Lord Ryoma?” Kaze bowed his head, waiting.

“I suspect you will search for Corrin no matter what I say.” Ryoma stated.

Kaze’s expression shifted infinitesimally.

“And if there is _any_ chance she is alive, I understand that wholeheartedly.” Ryoma spoke quietly. “But I can’t afford to send a large group. It could be a trap, and you may not return.”

Kaze nodded silently. 

“Lord Ryoma.” Reina approached, bowing deeply to him. “You require my services?”

Ryoma nodded. “I have an assignment for you and Kaze.”

Reina tilted her head, waiting for him to continue.

“There is a lead I require you and Kaze to investigate— to wait, and see what happens, and if needed, to fight. It may be a trap.”

A slight smile edged onto Reina’s face, and Ryoma knew he’d chosen correctly. Reina would gladly take any dangerous task gladly, and could likely make an impossible challenge into one possible.

“I will speak with both of you once camp is packed, and give you further instructions.”Ryoma nodded curtly. “Help the camp for now.”

—

“Leo— please.” Xander knocked on the door once more. “You’re acting like a child. I need to speak with you.”

The door swung open, and Leo looked at him, frowning. “What?”

“Leo, I need you to understand why I’ve done this. Father’s sending me out again.”

Leo looked exhausted.

“Xander— tell me when you return. It’s been a long day. We can talk then. Father wouldn’t want you to waste time.”

“I will speak to you then.” Xander stated. “Once I return, and you’ll understand then.”

Leo nodded, lips pressed closely together, and as Xander stepped away, Leo closed the door.


	6. Escape

Jakob was stronger now, he knew that. There had been three vulneraries now, three healings that he remembered. One more from Niles, and two others from Camilla’s retainer, Beruka. The pain in his leg continued, but his breathing was more even than it had been since he’d first been dragged in, and in the silence hours before, a whispered plan.

It had taken some practice and effort to bring himself to stand, but he’d tried until he could manage the pain and find balance, and so now he waited, laying on the ground, daggers tucked away where they wouldn’t be seen.

He didn’t know the exact time where they’d come for him, counting up the time as he waited.

Jakob hit four thousand in his mind when he saw the torch light in the distance and the sound of a door opening, footsteps clanking down the hall as they moved towards his cell. The keys moved in the lock, and a figure stepped forward to grab the battered collar of his shirt, dragging him forward.

Before, he’d been too weak to move, and they’d long since forgone any form of restraint. It hadn’t been needed, but he still played his part, doing his best to let his body hang limp.

To the end of the hall, then into the small room that waited.

Jakob saw the light of the torch move ahead and heard the door open, followed rapidly by the sound of Beruka’s axe impacting the man, and Jakob moved.

He twisted in the grip of his captor, drawing the hidden daggers, and with all the strength he still had drove them into his enemy. Jakob’s aim was as true as ever, and the man crumpled to the ground. The light from the torch fell to the ground, and Jakob watched it as Beruka lifted it from the ground, nodding to him.

“We go now.” She spoke abruptly. “Can you walk alone?”

Jakob nodded sharply, then followed her as she strode down the hallway, pushing past the pain to keep up with her. He would need help, but he would make it to Corrin. Nothing would stop him in that.

“Hans will be here soon enough.” Beruka muttered. “We need to get out first.”

Beruka opened the door at the end of the hall, reaching to the side to toss Jakob a cloak. “Put this on.”

Jakob obliged, pulling it over his head and closing it before him. Beruka led him through the halls, guiding him through the innards of Castle Krakenburg into the inner villa of the royal family. Jakob had yet to experience the interior of Clarkenstein, and as Beruka led him through the hidden tunnels used by the servants he attempted to track their position, but more and more he could only focus on staying a few steps behind Beruka, forcing himself to take step after painful step until she stopped, knocking on a door.

“Stay behind me.” She spoke brusquely.

After a long moment the door opened, and Lady Camilla exited, well equipped in her armor, herding a shorter figure bundled in robes before her as she did.

Jakob froze, taking in the pallor of Corrin’s face as Camilla herded her forward, barely visible under her hood.

Corrin stared at him, frozen, until Jakob slipped off his own hood, regretting that Corrin had to see him like this, bruised and dirty. He was keenly aware that his hair hadn’t been touched in far too long, and that it now was undoubtedly matted with far too many things he didn’t want to think about stuck in it.

“Lady Corrin—” Jakob finally choked out the words, taking a shaky step forward.

“Jakob?” Corrin bolted forward, nearly toppling over as she wrapped her arms around him, clinging to him desperately. Her grip was weak, and he could feel her shaking.

“This is adorable,” Camilla began, “but we need to leave.”

“Jakob, Jakob.” Corrin muttered his name into his chest. “They said—” She looked to Camilla for a moment, then back to Jakob, visibly confused, “—you were dead. They said Ryoma…killed you.”

Jakob jerked his glance to Camilla. She shook her head at him, then nodded forward.

“Keep her moving, Jakob.” Camilla said. “Follow us.”

“Corrin, I need you to move with me now.” Jakob spoke carefully.

“You’re—”

“I know.” Jakob spoke again, carefully taking her hand in his. “I won’t leave you again.” He stated. “I need you to follow me.”

Corrin nodded slowly.

“We need to follow Camilla.” Jakob said. “Lady Corrin, can you do that for me?”

Corrin nodded shortly, allowing Jakob to pull her forward, her hand still clinging to his.

Camilla set a hard pace for Jakob to follow now, and he could tell that Corrin was struggling as much as he was, but he tugged her onward.

It was his duty to protect her, even now, so far from any of the homes she’d ever had. Jakob was unfortunately aware that his feelings for her had snowballed into something that they shouldn’t have, but he’d kept them carefully in check as he served her. It wasn’t his place to dare to love her, but serving her and keeping her safe was the best that he could do.

Camilla stopped ahead of them, hefting her axe before her as she did. Jakob paused, keeping Corrin’s hand tight in his.

“So Lady Camilla did end up snapping.” Hans’ voiced echoed out through the hall. “More fun for me to take care of.”

Jakob froze, pulling Corrin towards the wall and placing himself in front of her.

“Jakob?” Corrin muttered. “What’s happening?”

“Beruka, I’ll be handing this.” Camilla stated. “Keep watch.”

Beruka nodded sharply, and Camilla swung her axe forward, charging at Hans.

Hans moved forwards, meeting Camilla’s blow with his own.

“Jakob, I can’t remember.” Corrin whispered as she clung to him.

“Lady Corrin, keep breathing. Do you remember how we practiced?”

Corrin hesitantly made a noise of affirmation.

“Focus on that. I am here for you.” Jakob stated.

Hans and Camilla were fairly evenly matched, but as Jakob watched, he saw that Camilla was slipping. She was throwing herself into every swipe, but something was distracting her. Beruka had to know as well, but Jakob knew she wouldn’t go against what Camilla ordered.

“Camilla, you don’t have time for this.” A new voice spoke from behind Hans, and Jakob watched as light flashed from Leo’s tome, holding Hans immobile in the air. “Kill him.”

Camilla swung her axe at Hans, slamming it into his chest.

“Leo, dear, you said you couldn’t help.”

“I thought of one more thing.” Leo nodded. “Camilla, you’ll need to follow Xander’s path, and you’ll need to take them with you.” Leo extracted another book, holding it out to her. “You need to seek out the Rainbow Sage. Tell them, and show them this. He’ll be able to help you, but I have to go. I can’t be found nearby.”

“Leo?” Corrin asked quietly, peering out from behind Jakob.

Jakob watched as Leo tensed, then nodded to Corrin.

“I’m sorry, sister.” Leo said. “But this is for the best. You need to leave.”

“I don’t understand.” Corrin muttered.

“We need to keep moving.” Jakob reminded them.

“And we will, after I hug my brother goodbye.” Camilla said, embracing Leo before he could argue.

“Camilla, we don’t have time for this.” Leo insisted, pushing her away. “You need to get out. Severa is waiting.”

“I’ll see you again, little brother. Keep Elise safe.”

Jakob watched as Camilla finally released Leo, who immediately took a few steps away, straightening his hair.

“Let’s go.” Camilla looked back to them, stepping around Hans’ corpse as she pressed on.

Jakob tugged Corrin along with him, pressing all of his energy into pulling her with him as he limped along. As they passed Leo Corrin reached out, trying to touch him as they went, but Leo pulled away, and Jakob tugged her onwards.

Camilla led them all out, and when they finally reached the outer reaches of Castle Krakenburg, Jakob found himself stumbling.

“Corrin dear, you’ll ride with me.” Camilla said, stowing her axe and pulling her away from Jakob. “Beruka, I hope you can keep Jakob from falling off.”

“I’ll do my job.” Beruka said.

“Good. Selena will be waiting for us, and then she’ll leave with Arthur and Effie to protect Elise.” Camilla continued.

“I’ll make sure they make it safely.” Selena interjected, as they exited on a balcony, lurking behind the two wyverns. “I’ll do better than you could ever expect.”

“Of course you will, my dear.” Camilla said, tracing a hand over Selena’s cheek. “I trust you to do this.”

“Of course you do.” Selena huffed. “You know what I can do.”

“We’ll see you soon.” Camilla muttered, delicately kissing Selena’s forehead.

Selena sputtered, then nodded, blushing in the dim light. “I’ll go to meet them now.”

“Good.” Camilla tugged Corrin to her wyvern, helping her to mount.

“Get on.” Beruka ordered Jakob.

Jakob hesitated for a moment, then climbed onto the beast, Beruka settling on before him.

“If you fall asleep and fall off, I can’t help you.” Beruka muttered. “Hang on.”


End file.
